SpiderMan: Der Anfang
by Spidey16
Summary: Spidermans erste Abenteur. Spiderman trifft auf Die FV, Chameleon, den Geier, Doc Ock, Dr. Doom, die Echse, die Vollstrecker, Big Boss, Captain America,Headsan, Electro und Sandman.


**D  
ie Geburt:** Nach der Schule Flash, Liz, Sally, Tany, und Justin stehen vor der Schule und rätseln wen sie zu der Party einladen. Justin: „ Uns fehlt nur noch einer für die Fete wie wäre es mit Parker da drüben?" Flash: „ Peter Parker der kann nicht mal Computer Spielen!" Liz: „ Parker ausgerechnet der Streber?" Tany: „ Vergesst Parker! Laden wir den dicken aus der C ein." Alle lachen und verlassen den Hof. Peter steht an der Wand und denkt sich: „ Eines Tages werds ich euch zeigen!" Am nächsten Morgen Wie ihr bemerkt habt ,ist Peter Parker nicht gerade beliebt in der Schule. Aber sein Onkel ist sicher das er was besonderes ist ... Peter liegt im Bett und schnarcht. Sein Onkel kommt herein und schüttelt in solange bis er aufwacht. Peter: „ Onkel Ben du bist ja schlimmer als 100000000 Wecker." Für seine Tante May ist Peter der Sonnenschein ihres Lebens. Tante May: „ Dein Lieblings frühstück Pfannkuchen." Onkel Ben: „ Übertreibe es nicht May. Er ist fast so Stark wie der Hulk." Seine Lehrer lieben ihn. In der Schule. Prof. Woren: Weiter so Parker und das Stipendium ist dein." Peter: „ Ich tue was ich kann." Nach der Schule Peter kommt zu Sally und sagt: „ Sally ,Äh –WW- Würdest du ,ich meine hast du Lust, Äh mit mir auszugehen?" Sally: „ Mit dir, vergiss es ! Da würde ich eher mit dem Langen aus der E ausgehen." Flash kommt den Weg entlang und sagt: „ Schleich dich Brille!" Sally wirft sich Flash um den Hals und sagt : „Oh der Mann meiner Träume." Die Beiden gehen zum Parkplatz. Peter geht ihnen nach. Am Parkplatz Flash und Sally haben sich mit der Clique getroffen und steigen in ein Auto mit der Nummer: „ King Thompson 1" ein. Peter kommt zu ihnen und fragt: „ Heute ist eine Vorführung von Doktor Otto Octavius bei den Osbornwerken. Hat einer Lust mitzugehen?" Tany: „Osborn Pff. Bei dem Typ läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter." Flash: „ Wir gehen nicht mit." Er startet den Motor und fährt los. Liz ruft ihm nach: „ Bis bald Streber!" Voller Wut geht Parker zu der Vorführung 

Octavius sagt: „ Dies ist eine Erfindung von mir, ich nenne sie Tentakeln. Sie helfen mir bei Experimenten."

Octavius leert ein paar Flüssigkeiten ineinander .Plötzlich sagt er: „ Osborn dieser Hund er hat die Chemiekalien falsch beschriftet. Nachdem er das gesagt hat explodiert es und die Halle stürzt zusammen.

Weiter in Teil 2

Teil 2:

Als Peter sich umsah sah er nirgends Dr. Ocktavius Er dachte sich : „Fast alle sind da. Von denen, die ich sehe, sind 4 tot. 5 Leute fehlen darunter Dr. Octavius."! Dann sah er eine rot glühende Spinne die auf ihn zukam .Er dachte sich : „O, mein Gott die Spinne ist verstrahlt." Er schrie: "Ahhhhhhh"

Die Spinne hatte ihn gebissen .Er dachte: „ Ich muss hier raus ,aber es sind mindestens 1000kg ich muss es stemmen. Er versuchte es und schaffte es. Danach holte er die Anderen heraus. Es waren nur 5 Überlebende.

Er fand Doc Octavius nicht, er dachte: „ Was geschieht mit mir ?" Danach brach er zusammen und wurde ohnmächtig.

In den Osbornwerken

Norman Osborn saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb in seinen Tagebüchern . Roderik Kingsley kam

in das Zimmer. Norman fragte in : „Kingsley! Hat es funktioniert? Ist Octavius tot?" Kingsley antwortete: „ Ich glaube schon !"

Norman: „ Du glaubst?"

Kingsley: „ Sein Leiche wurde nicht gefunden ."

Norman: „ Dann suche sie!"

Kingsley ging und dachte : „Meine Zeit wird kommen Osborn!"

Im Hospital

Der Arzt sagte zu Tante May& Onkel Ben: „ Es war ein Wunder. Die anderen Überlebenden sind gelähmt oder liegen im Koma, aber ihr Neffe hat nur ein paar Kratzer. Es ist ein Wunder ."

Tante May: „ Wann kann er nach Hause?"

Arzt: „ Wenn er aufwacht."

Onkel Ben: „ Und was ist mit dem Biss?"

Arzt: „ Er ist wahrscheinlich von einer Spinne!"

Tante May: „ Von einer Spinne? O Gott!"

Atzt: „ Die Spinne ist nicht giftig, es besteht kein

Grund zur Sorge."

Peter wachte auf und sie gingen nach Hause.

Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule

Peter war gerade am Weg nach Hause.

Er dachte : „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir, seit dem Biss der Spinne. Argg. Was ist das für ein Brummen, da ist ein Auto, ich muss ausweichen! Blitzschnell sprang Peter hoch und blieb an der Wand kleben.

Aus den Auto kam eine Stimme: „ Pass besser auf, Arschloch !"

Peter kletterte die Hauswand hinauf. Ein Kind sah ihn und sagte : „ Mama da läuft ein Mann die Wand hoch."

Mutter: „ Das Fernsehen wird gestrichen."

Peter, der inzwischen auf dem Dach war, dachte: "Cool, die Spinne hat ihre Kräfte auf mich übertragen .Ich frage mich was ich noch kann?"

Eine Stunde später

Peter ging an einem Laden vorbei, auf dem steht: „ Wer Cruser Hogen besiegt bekommt 100$ Belohnung." Peter dachte: „ Eine gute Gelegenheit meine Kräfte zu testen."

Peter ging nach Hause. Er zog eine alte Hose, einen Nike Pullover und eine Skimaske an. Danach ging er zum Laden zurück und sagte: „ Ich will die 100 Doller Cruser Hogen.

Crusher: „ Du Fliegengewicht willst mich besiegen . Ha!

Ich mach dich platt !"

Peter: „ Bla, bla, bla! "

Crusher: „ Du Schei...UFF"

In dem Moment schlug Peter ihm in den Bauch!

Crusher: „ Nicht schlecht!"

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, bekam er einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Dann warf ihn Peter aus dem Ring. Als Cruser wieder hineinwollte kickte Peter ihn auf den Boden.

Nach den Schlag fiel Cruser um und war K.O.

Als Peter das Geld zählte kam ein Agent zu ihm und sagte: „ He, Du wie wäre es mit ein paar Mäusen?"

Peter: „ Okay"

Agent: „ Komm morgen ins Studio! Und mach dir ein cooles Kostüm.

Zu Hause

Peter sagte: „ Was cooles ,wenn Spinnenkräfte dann auch Spinnenkostüm."

Er nähte sich ein Kostüm in den Farben rot, blau mit schwarzer Spinne und Netz. Wie von Spider-Man gewohnt.

Peter dachte: „ Jetzt nur noch einen Namen:

Red-Blue Spider, Man-Spider, die Spinne oder Spider-Man? Ich nehme **Spider-Man**!"

Danach baute er noch Netzdrüsen und die Legende war geboren!

Eine Woche später

Inzwischen ist Spider-Man berühmt geworden.

Jeder Mann kennt die Show. Aber wie kann aus einem Fernsehstar ein Held werden das und mehr in 3 Teil von „Spider-Man: die Geburt".

Teil3: Spidey ließ sich auf die Bühne hinunter, machte einen 3fachen Rückwärtsalto, dann machte er mit dem Netz eine Kerze aus. 

Agent: „ Okay Spidey nicht zuviele. Heb dir was für morgen auf."

Die Zeitungen waren voll von der Spider-Man:

Wer ist Spider-Man?

Spider-Man Show ausverkauft!

Spider-Man Show auch in Europa ausgestrahlt!

Noch der Spider-Man Show wollte Peter gerade gehen als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte: „ Halte den Dieb auf!"

Kurz danach lief ein Kleiner Blonder Mann vorbei und Spidey ließ ihn laufen.

Dieb: „ Geschafft! Niemand kann mich noch halten."

Ein Cop kam zu Spidey und sagte: „ Warum hast du ihn nicht gehalten? Du hättest ihn nur festhalten müssen!"

Spidey: „ Sorry; Nicht mein Job!

Cop: „ Ich sollte dich festnehmen!

Spidey: „ Halt die Luft an."

Später am Abend

Peter kam gerade nach Hause und sah Polizeiwagen vor seinem Haus.

Peter kam zu einem Cop und fragte: „ Was ist passiert?"

Cop: „ Peter dein Onkel wurde erschossen!"

Peter: „ Onkel Ben TOT! Wer war es ,wer...WER!"

Ein Einbrecher er ist im alten Lagerhaus, wir kriegen ihn!"

Peter lief ins Haus und dachte: „ Ich muss ihn kriegen!"

Er zog das Spider-Man Kostüm an schwang sich in Richtung Lagerhaus. Dieb: „ Ich muss durchhalten bis es ganz dunkel ist."

Eine Stimme: „ Da bist du, Mörder!"

Dieb: „ Wer?"

Plötzlich springt Spider-Man aus dem Dunkel und schlug in brutal zusammen. Er fing ihn in einem Netz, danach ließ er ihn zu Boden. Spidey schwang wieder in die Nacht. Plötzlich erkannte er, dass der Dieb der Kerl war, den er entkommen ließ.

Und so musste er lernen, aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung!


End file.
